Happy With you
by claudiadanielle
Summary: Everyone returns to Hogwarts for their final year to find that the Ministry has decided to make a Marriage law. No one is happy, but what happens when Hermione and Draco are chosen to be together? Will love win, or will everything fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione stepped into the Great Hall, feeling like she was finally home. After all the fighting and trying to survive, they could all just relax, the war was over. As Harry, Ginny, Ron, and her took their seats at Gryffindor table, Professor McGonagall stood to make her speech.

"Welcome everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. As you all know by now, the war is over. I only bring this up because the Ministry has been working since the end of it to make sure it does not happen again." She began looking upset about something.

Hermione looked at Harry, who was looking up at McGonagall in confusion. What could have happened that they did not know about?

"Now, I know that many of you will not like this, but do know that the Ministry can only do so much. After everything that has happened, they feel like the best way to get by all the loss and prejudice is to put through a Marriage Law." McGonagall said, looking like she did not agree with this one bit.

There was an uproar of people yelling and confused questions that erupted all over. They could not be serious, could they?

Hermione looked up at Harry and Ron, who were both looking stunned. "They can't do that. How can they force us to marry someone?" She gasped looking around at those in the hall.

"Please, everyone, let me finish" The Headmistress said, knowing that this was only the beginning.

"Now, tonight, anyone seventeen and older, must put their names on a piece of paper before leaving the hall. You will all be moved, tonight, into a part of the castle, where you will be living together. Tomorrow morning, you will know who you have been paired with. Then, you will be moving into a room with your betrothed." McGonagall said over the yelling.

Hermione looked at her as if she had grown three heads. They were going to force them to be with someone that they couldn't even pick? That was so unfair, and it had to be illegal.

"Now I think it is time for everyone to relax and eat, once the feast is over, everyone who is seventeen and older, please stay where you are. I will show you your new dorms as soon as the feast is done." The Headmistress said, feeling a lot older then what she was in that moment.

The food had appeared, but like Hermione, no one seventeen and older, was really eating. "How could they possibly do that?" Ginny cried, looking at Harry sadly. Hermione knew that Ginny was afraid that Harry and her would not get picked for each other.

Hermione looked over at Ron, who was for once, not eating anything. Would they get pick for each other? Somehow Hermione doubted it. She did love him, but only as a friend and had not wanted to date him to begin with. He had seemed happy so she had not wanted to break it off. So who would she get?

"It'll be okay Ginny. They will realize what a mistake this is, when everyone riots against it, right Hermione?" Harry asked, draping his arm around his girlfriend.

"I don't really know Harry. From how Professor McGonagall looks, I don't really think it can be changed." Hermione said sadly.

After that, it was relatively quiet. No one had much to say anymore, it was just to hard. What could you say about something like this anyways? There was nothing to do, but wait for their fates.

Once the younger students left the Great Hall the Headmistress rose again. "Now, please write your name on the parchment provided and then stand." She said gravely.

A little piece of parchment and a quill had appeared next to every person. No one tried to get away with not signing. Everyone knew there was no hope for them. They all signed and then stood. The pieces of paper disappeared as they stood and McGonagall motioned everyone to follow her out of the hall.

Everyone followed her, not saying anything. They were all to afraid, knowing that they would not get away with it. She took them all down to the dungeons, and Ron pulled Hermione closer to him. After a while of walking they came to a portrait of a man and woman kissing.

"Unity" Professor McGonagall said loudly, so everyone could hear. The portrait opened and they all stepped through.

The room was large with a fire place with chairs and couches spread around the room. There were a handful of desks in one corner and a book shelf in another corner. The floor was hardwood and the walls were white. Hermione was pleasantly surprised by this. She had assumed cold floors and stone walls for the dungeons.

"That door leads to the lavatory, that includes the bath." McGonagall said pointing to the far right. "And that is the way to the dorms. Now tonight it is split between girls and boys, tomorrow it will be separated by couple. I suggest you all get rest, tomorrow will be a long day for all of you." McGonagall said headed for the door.

She turned as if to say something else, but just gave them all a small, sad smile. There was nothing that she could say to ease their minds. She walked out leaving them all to their own devises.

At first no one moved, they just stood there looking at each other in a terrified state. Slowly, they all started making their way up to their dorms for the night. Hermione saw many couples kissing goodnight, knowing that for most, it was probably the last time.

She looked sadly over to Harry and Ginny, who looked like they would not be parting very soon. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her hard on the mouth and she let him. This may be the last time they had together.

Finally he pulled away from her, "I will see you in the morning, don't worry, it will all work out, I love you." He whispered to her.

Hermione nodded back at him, "I love you too" She said, knowing that deep down she really did in some kind of form. Ron nodded and stepped over to Harry. The boys watched as the girls disappeared off to their make shift room.

Hermione and Ginny found beds by each other and laid down. "I can't believe that they are doing this to us." Ginny said, tears in her eyes. "I know Ginny. I can't believe it either. It just seems so wrong." She whispered back to her friend. After that everyone was quiet. No one slept , but they were to afraid to talk. Everything that had happened in the past hours, was way to much for anyone to really grasp.

Hermione tried to sleep all night but knew it was no hope. She was terrified as to what would happen in the morning light. She knew that everything was going to change. Whether it be for the better or the worst, it was going to change and she knew that she would not be able to stop it.

* * *

><p><em>So that is the first chapter. I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to go with this, but I do know that it is going! I will try to keep it updated as fast as possible, but i can only do so much! I will be trying to make the chapters longer so there will be more to the stories! I will try to make sure it doesnt stop more frequent updates though! Twll me what you think!<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Ch. 2**

Hermione woke suddenly, looking around at where she was. At first she didn't remember, but then the night before came back to her. She sat up and looked around at the others in the room.

Everyone was awake and they were sitting up. No one was really talking as they reached around for their clothes. Ginny smiled sadly at Hermione "Lets go and get a quick shower before breakfast. I don't think that anyone wants to rush down to breakfast anyways." Ginny said grabbing her clothes. Hermione nodded and grabbed her clothes. She didn't really feel like talking, everything was just to strange for that.

They hurried into the lavatory doors and went inside. There were doors on the right leading to what they assumed to be about twenty different toilets. On the left there was another door leading to little separate showers and baths. Hermione chose the first unoccupied one and went inside. She lay her clothes down on a small table right in the door way and slowly undressed.

As soon as she removed her clothes, they disappeared to had to be the laundry room. Hermione turned on the shower, full blast, and stepped in.

The water felt so good on her tired body. She quickly washed her hair and then her body. Afterwards she used a quick shaving spell and got out of the shower. She dried herself quickly, knowing that Ginny was probably waiting for her.

Once dressed, Hermione stepped out of the shower room and found that Ginny was waiting for her. They quickly made their way into the common area to find Harry and Ron waiting for them.

They made their way slowly out of the dungeons toward the Great Hall, all feeling nervous. "So what happens if someone else is chosen for us?" Ginny asked quietly. No one really had an answer, so no one spoke. The rest of the way felt like they were walking to their deaths. After everything that had happened to them in the past, Hermione would chose to do it all again rather then do this.

Hermione was absolutely terrified by the time they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Everyone forced themselves to eat, knowing that whatever happened they would need their strength for this.

Once all the younger students had ate and got their class schedules, they left giving the older students wary glances. Finally, the last younger student left the Great Hall and it was time to decide their fates.

Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat, not wanting to look at the children's faces. She knew that this was all uncalled for, but she could do nothing.

"Good morning everyone. Now I know that this is all new and strange to you all, but please for the sake of this school, please do not lose your cool. Just remember that for you to be matched with someone, there has to be something there. Even if you do not know your betrothed, you still need to work on it. Try to find common grounds for your sake if no one else. It will make this whole ordeal go by nicer if you do." McGonagall said as Hermione rolled her eyes.

She knew that no matter what happened there would be some that would go crazy with their betrothed. You could not push two people together and just expect them to be in love. It took work and their had to be something there.

"Now, when I call each pair's name out they will come up here and stand together. Please remember yourselves, at least until I finish." McGonagall said sadly, as she pulled out a list of names. Everyone held their breath as she began to speak again, knowing that in a few short minutes they would all be betrothed.

"Now lets begin," McGonagall started looking at the paper once more. "Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." She said. Hermione felt happy for the two as they walked hand in hand up to the Headmistress. They were both blushing insanely, but looked relatively happy.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." McGonagall called out. Ginny giggled and took Harry's hand as they walked up to the podium. Hermione smiled broadly at her friends, thinking that maybe the Ministry knew what they were doing after all. Of course this thought did not last long.

"Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown." the Headmistress called out. There was a loud gasp as everyone in the room watched the Slytherin and Gryffindor walked up to the podium. Lavender looked on the verge of tears and did not look at Blaise at all.

Although there were many upset people during the whole thing, nothing to bad happened until there were only a small number of people left.

"Ronald Weasley" McGonagall started. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand as they both held their breaths. "And Pansy Parkinson" McGonagall said.

The words barely left her lips when the uproar started. "She can't be serious! I will not be betrothed to that Pug!" Ron screamed, standing in defiance. "No worries here, Weasel, I don't want you as a betrothed either." Pansy called from her seat.

"Please, will you both just come up here?" McGonagall said, quickly losing her patience. Ron desperately looked at Hermione, hoping that she would have the answer. For once in her life though, she didn't have one. Ron kissed her on the cheek before grumpily walking to the front of the room and as far away from Pansy as McGonagall would allow.

Now Hermione was becoming nervous. No she did not love Ron, but he was familiar. Now she had the chance to be stuck to a complete stranger, or worse a Slytherin. Once both Ron, and Pansy had settled, McGonagall continued.

Hermione did not have to wait long until it was her turn. Only one other couple was called before she found out who she had been paired with (Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil).

Hermione watched as the two slowly walked up to the podium and take their places. When they were there, Hermione looked up at the Headmistress again.

She knew something was off when McGonagall looked at her paper and then up at the room again, as if she were afraid to speak. " Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." She said sadly. The woman knew that these two would be the hardest to say.

Hermione felt like dieing. She couldn't even make herself move. Hermione didn't look around when someone began to yell.

"You have got to be kidding me! You can't do that to her! He is an ass, he'll kill her, his first chance!" She heard her friends saying from far away. "Stop this moment, or you will all be expelled!" McGonagall stated, feeling harassed. "Ms. Granger if you please." She said angrily looking at Hermione.

She stood wobbly, as if in a dream over to the podium. Draco was already there, looking as terrified and angry as she felt. She didn't look up at him, or make any indication that she noticed him there at all.

Hermione looked over at her friends and gave them a small sad smile. They looked ready to kill someone. None of them failed to notice the small tear that fell from her eye.

Neither Hermione or Draco heard the rest of the names. They were both trying their best to ignore one another. Hermione felt like someone had just told her that she was dieing, but then realized that someone basically had.

No one in their right mind would have chosen the two of them to be together. Even if he looked past his prejudice ways, she wasn't sure if she could get over their past. For years they had hated each other and had made it a point to show it. This could not be right.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by McGonagall's voice. "Now all of you are to stay with each other today. I want everyone to be on your best behavior, and please don't let there be any incidents. You will eat your meals together and sit together in classes. Tonight you will have to stay together and then go to bed together. Do not try to fight this, because the consequences are dire. All coupling are final, so please do not come too me for a change. You are dismissed." She said handing them their new schedules.

As soon as they were dismissed, Harry, Ginny, and Ron pulling Pansy with him, raced over to Hermione.

They all looked at her, waiting for her to say something. "Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked leaning over to touch her arm. Hermione opened her mouth to try and speak nothing came out, so she closed it.

"She is fine, now excuse us" Draco spoke for the first time. He didn't wait for any objections, just dragged her out or the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron made to follow, but Ginny stopped them. They looked at her bewildered, but she shook her head. "They have to figure it out eventually, you heard McGonagall, there is no changing the couples, it is final." She said looking up at her friends.

So they stood their watching the door that the knew couple had just stormed out of, until Pansy cleared her throat. They all turned and looked at her.

"I know that your all doom and gloom right now, but I think that we are all late for class." She pointed out. Ron huffed but they all walked toward their classes, not sure where Hermione and Draco had run off to.

* * *

><p><em>So there is the second chapter...i might add that this is my first time EVER publishing so anything that might help me, i will be pleased to look at and take in! More to come soon!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Ch.3**

Hermione followed Draco without so much as a fight. What would be the point anyway? He took her to a deserted classroom and locked them both in.

For a moment, neither said anything, trying to collect their thoughts. "I think we are missing the first lesson." Hermione pointed out after a minute, still not looking at him.

"Really Granger? Of everything that is going on all you can think about is class?" Draco said angrily. He couldn't believe that he had been betrothed to her. They didn't have anything in common, save reading. He did not like this at all, but was powerless to stop it.

Hermione seemed to get her wits about her at his statement. "No _Malfoy_ that is not all I can think about. I just don't want to think of the rest, stupid ferret." She said angrily, finally looking at him, only to see him smirking.

"What?" She asked stepping closer to him. He started laughing and she punched him on the arm as hard as she could, letting her anger get the best of her. "That hurt, what the hell did you do that for?" He asked angrily.

"You were laughing at me!" She yelled, not backing down. "I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing because you snapped out of it. I thought you were going to go into an episode or something!" He yelled back, rubbing his shoulder.

Hermione looked up at his statement. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I just got all worked up." She said feeling the need to apologize, but not sure why. So what is all of this about anyways?" she asked pointing around the room, when he said nothing, just scowled at her.

"Well I was trying to make sure you weren't going to go into a fit on me, but now I'm regretting that decision." He grumbled.

"Why would you care, I'm just a Mudblood." She said, using the word he had for seven years. He surprised her, getting angry at the comment.

"Don't say that about yourself!" He said quietly. "Why not, you call me it all the time!" she said angrily. "No not anymore. If you haven't noticed, my family got rewarded for helping the Order. We helped for a whole year, trying to defeat Voldemort. When we seen what he was capable of, we went to the Order and became spies. We kept up appearances, but we have all changed. We don't believe in that Pure Blood crap anymore." He said angrily.

Hermione had heard that they had switched sides, but had not believed it. She had only thought that they were saving their own hides at the time.

"So how do we deal with this then? We have never gotten along and for years we kind of hated each other.' She said feeling a little put out for just assuming he was the same. She should have known though, the war had changed everyone.

"Well I say that we start out trying to get to know one another. If we are getting married then we should probably be at the least friendly." He said with a sigh of relief. She believed that he was truly on her side and that was enough to make this easier.

"Wait, so your not going to fight it?" She asked warily. "Hermione, I know I'm not your first choice, but we were put together for a reason, so it can't be all bad." He said looking at her. She heard him say her first name and looked up at him seriously.

"So you think that this can work? I mean with everything in the past and what not?" she asked him. "I am willing as long as you are." he said holding out his hand. She looked at it apprehensively before looking back at him. He looked sincere and she knew that he was right. They had to try to make this work the best they could.

She took his hand and shook it, feeling a bit relieved. "Well come on, lets get to class." He said, opening the door for her.

They made their way down to Potions, both feeling slightly better about the situation. Slughorn didn't even tell them off for their lateness as they sat at the last empty seats. Hermione looked over at her friends, who were all watching her. She gave them a nod and a smile to show that everything was going to be okay. The only one that didn't look thrilled about it was Ron. He looked happy, but a bit put out until Pansy grabbed his hand.

He looked shocked at her hand, but turned around looking more then a little pleased, if not a little red behind his ears. Hermione smiled at this and hoped that everything would truly be okay.

As the day progressed, things became a little simpler. At lunch, they all sat at a table reserved for them. No one really said much, not yet comfortable with one another. Draco was polite to sat the least, but Hermione was still a little uncomfortable.

She did believe that he was changing and trying, but it was all so weird for her. After all the things she had thought when she had heard their fate, he was trying to prove her wrong. He was being nice and didn't insult her at all. It was strange to see him smile at her, or open a door for her, but she liked it.

As dinner approached though, everyone became a little more nervous. They were supposed to sleep in the same bed tonight, with their betrothed. Some were giddy, like Ginny and Harry, while others like Hermione, Draco, Ron and Pansy, were scared. They were part of the few that hadn't had the best of pasts.

Hermione took a little longer to finish her dinner, trying desperately to hold on to each second. It wouldn't have been so bad if McGonagall hadn't marched up to everyone and told them that they were to go straight to their rooms after dinner. They were told to take the time to get to know one another.

"I don't think that your going to be able to put it off much longer, McGonagall is looking at us." Draco whispered, making her jump at the closeness.

She looked up at McGonagall, who was indeed staring at them. So Hermione sighed and they left the security of the Great Hall.

They didn't speak on the way down to the dungeons, both feeling their nerves were about to make them explode.

"Unity." Hermione whispered, when they arrived at the portrait hole. They stepped through and made their way toward the dorms. As they had been told, it had transformed itself into little separate rooms with peoples names on them. They quickly found theirs and for a moment they just stared at the door.

Finally he reached around her and opened the door and they stepped into the room. It wasn't very big, but it was comfortable feeling. There was a large bed dominating the room. There was also a small sitting place with a couch and chair by a fire that was already lit. On the other side of the bed there were two desks pushed up against the wall. There were three doors besides the one that they had just entered. One they found led to a personal bath and lavatory, and the other two contained their clothes.

Although Hermione had showered that morning, she needed another, so she grabbed her sleeping clothes and looked up at him. "If you don't mind, I think we will be more comfortable if we took our showers first and change." She said nervously.

"Yeah go ahead, you can go first." He agreed with a nod. She gave him a soft smile before going to take her shower.

While she was in there, she tried to get a hold of herself. It wasn't like they were having sex tonight, just sharing a bed. They would talk first and then sleep, that wasn't that bad. She tried to reason with herself the whole time, but she was still nervous. She hurriedly finished showering and dressed in her short and tank before he though she was trying to drown herself.

When she stepped back into the room, Draco nodded at her before going to get ready himself. Hermione looked around the room, while she waited for him to come back out. Ignoring the comfortable looking bed, she went and sat on the couch, waiting for him.

It only took about ten minutes, but it was the longest of her life. When he came out, she avoided looking up at him, until he cam and sat next to her on the couch. For a long minute neither said nothing, not knowing how to begin.

Finally Draco couldn't take the silence anymore. "So how are we supposed to get to know each other? I mean where do we start?" He asked finally looking at her.

"Lets just start with the basics. We can take turns asking questions, and we will both answer the question. Does that sound okay?" She asked looking at him to. He nodded, but said nothing so she decided to ask first.

"What is your favorite color?" She asked. "My favorite is green" he said making her grin. "What?" he asked when she started laughing. "Well its just, I mean your house color is your favorite color?" She asked. "Yes, and what is yours?" He asked looking at her. "Well mine is green as well." She said still giggling. He looked at her funny for a minute, but then shook his head.

"Okay, so what is your favorite subject?" he asked her. "Oh that's easy its Potions. What about yours?" She asked him. "Well the same actually." He said feeling a little embarrassed that their answers were the same to both questions.

They went on like this for hours asking about food, books, and favorite memories of their child hoods. They were both equally surprised that all of their answers were the same or similar.

"Wow we've been at this for four hours!" Draco said looking at the clock over the fireplace. "I think that we should probably go to bed soon, with classes and all." He said, both feeling the nervousness coming back.

"Yeah I think your right." Hermione said standing up. They both walked over to the bed, feeling awkward. They turned down the bedding and both slipped in, facing each other. Draco turned out the light with his wand, before laying it on the bedside table with hers.

Even with no light, they could see each other by the moon light. Both had their eyes open, but didn't know what to say. They stayed like this for almost ten minutes before Draco broke the silence.

"Good night Hermione." He said quietly before moving over closer to her. She held her breath for a minute, terrified that he was going to try something funny. He kissed her on the head and pulled her toward him, but nothing to uncomfortable.

If Hermione was truthful, she was very comfortable with his arms around her. She let hers fall around him and looked up at him. "Good night Draco." She said, feeling tired now.

It didn't take long before they were both falling asleep. Before she drifted off, Hermione decided that, even though they may not realize it yet, maybe the Ministry did see something that they didn't.

* * *

><p><em>So Here is the third chapter...i hope you guys like it! more to come tomorrow!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Ch.4**

Hermione woke, feeling warm and comfortable. She tried to move, but felt a pair of arms pull her tighter. She opened her eyes in a flash, forgetting she was alone. She sat up quickly, looking at Draco. When her mind began to wake up, she remembered what had happened yesterday.

She looked away form his sleepy gaze, feeling like it was to intimate for them to share. She got out of bed and went to grab her school robes out of the closet. Without a word, she flew into their shared bathroom.

Once there she locked herself in. For a long minute she just stood there, feeling like an idiot. In the dark of the night, it had felt right to cuddle up to him. Now, though, Hermione felt awkward and confused.

This was all too new and too confusing for her to grasp. Things had been going well, but know she was frightened that they may be moving to fast. She knew that she should probably let it go, but with a past like theirs, it was difficult.

"Hey are you alright?" Draco's voice broke through her thoughts. "Y…y…..yeah it's fine, I will be out in a minute." She said trying to compose herself. She quickly dressed and brushed her hair and teeth. Hermione knew it wasn't his fault, so she tried to make it look like nothing was wrong.

When she pulled her hair in a messy bun she opened the door, trying to place a smile on her face. She opened the door to find him standing there, waiting for her. He was already in his robes and she was inwardly happy she had waited as long as she had, so she hadn't walked in on him.

"Are you sure your okay? You look flustered." He said looking at her confused and what she thought might be a little hurt. "Yes, I'm fine, just not a morning person. Are you ready?" she asked moving away from him.

When she reached the door, she noticed he had not followed. She turned and looked at him, "Are you ready?" she asked breathlessly.

He looked for a moment that he might argue, but decided not to get into it. He followed her out of the room and they walked in silence to the Great Hall.

When they sat down at the table Hermione realized that they were not the only ones that were in an awkward silence. All around the table there were couples that were completely ignoring each other. There were some here and there, that were actually looking at each other as if they were already in love. Hermione wasn't surprised to see Harry and Ginny in that group, but the way Ron and Pansy were looking at each other was shocking.

Draco followed her eyes and laughed out loud. He looked back at Hermione, "See, if those two can make it work, then there is no reason we can't make it work." He said feeling like she was still hiding something. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that she was confused and afraid of how fast they seemed to be moving. If he told the truth, he was afraid himself. He had decided last night, that he did like her even if it was absurd in so many ways.

She returned his smile, knowing that he was right. No one could have ever thought that Ron and Pansy could get along, let alone look at each other like they had never seen anything so perfect.

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry about the way that I have been acting this morning. This is all just so new and it scares me a little." She admitted, feeling like she should try to tell him the truth. "It's okay, I understand, I feel the same way. Lets just take it as it comes, let lose and let whatever happens happen. Lets not fight it, it may work better that way." He said feeling like he needed to persuade her.

Hermione thought about this for a minute, trying to think of what to do. At first, she wanted to decline the offer, knowing that if it kept happening like it was, pretty soon she would be trying to fall for him. Then she thought of how she had felt in his arms and she softened. Why shouldn't she fall hard for him? How it looked now, they were stuck together for the rest of their lives.

"You know," She finally said looking right into his eyes, "I think that you might be right. Let's just let it happen. Whatever happens, we will find a way through it. We are going to be married anyway." She finished, feeling a little better about the situation.

The relief on Draco's face showed her that he had really hoped she would say that. They finished their breakfast, a lot happier, and walked to their first class of the day.

After their little discussion, Hermione felt better about everything. She knew that if she let herself, she could be happy with Draco. She was still having doubts, obviously, but she was still trying to make it work. She figured that the faster she let go of things, the better they would be.

The day progressed well and by that night, she was comfortable with him again. It seemed that whenever he came to close, she would hold her breath, waiting for something to happen. It made her feel stupid for wanting to take things slowly. He was doing something to her that she had never felt with Ron.

They sat in their room that night, taking about their pasts and Hermione felt that it would be better to talk about their past, rather then have them looming in front of them.

"Draco, I know that I should just leave it alone, but I think that maybe we should talk about, you know, things that have happened, in the past." She said, trying to make him see that she needed this.

"Hermione, I know that I have hurt you in the past. I was cruel and I made you feel less then human. I was wrong and I know that it will take a while for you to forgive me, but I know that I have changed. I can make you happy, just give me the chance. I can make you forget that I was ever an ass." He said scooting closer to her on the couch.

Hermione smiled at him, knowing he was telling the truth. "I am not innocent in all of this, I actually punched you in third year, remember?" She said feeling herself giggle.

"Yeah, and that hurt, but I kind of deserved it." He said admitting it for the first time. It had stung his pride when she had done that, and he had never forgot about it. I'm just lucky you didn't curse me." He said with a grin.

"Well, you were such a prat and I couldn't stand the way you were. I'm glad you've changed. If you were still the same way, this" She pointed between the two of them, "Would be very difficult." She said. He couldn't help but agree. If he was still the same way, he would have been horrid to her. He would have taken advantage of her, and forced himself on her, just to make a point. Draco shook his head, he didn't want to think about that now.

He looked up at her, wondering if she would et him kiss her. He decided that since they were letting it happen, that he should at least try. She might punch him again, but he had to try.

He scooted as close as he could, and pulled her to him. She came willingly enough, trying to not show how nervous she was. She wasn't dumb, she knew what he was about to try.

He looked at her, waiting for her to say no, but when she didn't, he took it as an invitation. He pulled her the rest of the way and gave her a small kiss.

At first, neither one moved, afraid of what the other was thinking. That didn't last long though. Draco pulled her farther to him, deepening the kiss. It felt like little electrical shocks were going through them.

They started exploring each others mouths, sighing at the contact. It seemed that after years of attraction, and trying to hide it, their bodies were taking over their senses.

Suddenly, someone came hurtling into the room. They broke apart, looking up in surprise. Hermione looked up and realized that she had ended up underneath him. Ron and Pansy were looking like they had never seen anything so shocking before.

Draco quickly released her, helping her up. "What the hell do you two want?" Draco asked, a little angry that they had been interrupted.

"Well, uhh, you see….H…..Harry and Ginny are o…on the way, we figured out something that you need to know." Ron said looking away from them.

After a short pause Ginny came into the room, followed closely by Harry. Harry pulled Ginny with him to the chair and they sat down together. Ron pulled out his wand and made a chair similar to Harry's, appear, pulling Pansy on top of him. She came willingly enough.

"So what is this all about?" Harry asked, looking at Ron and Pansy. They all looked at the couple, waiting for them to say something.

Hermione was waiting, impatiently, she did not like to be disturbed, though she was a little happy for it. There was no telling what would have happened if they hadn't walked in.

"Well, you see, Ron and I were hiding, I mean walking in a corridor," Pansy started, embarrassed about something. "Well anyways we heard people talking, and so we stopped and listened. It was McGonagall and that Kingsley, the Minister. Well they were arguing." Pansy started looking around at everyone.

Everyone was listening, wondering what they could have been arguing about. "Well it seems, from what we heard, they are going to make us make love. Kingsley told McGonagall that she had to make the announcement tomorrow, that we had to tomorrow. If we didn't then they were going to put us under a curse and make us! He said that if we didn't then the binding spell would not work. They are binding us together!" Pansy said shrilly.

Hermione gasped standing up. "They can't do that! They aren't allowed! That is basically rape. What if someone fights it? They would be traumatized for life!" Hermione said, completely missing the fact that it could be her traumatized.

"Well you see, that's why we came and told you. We know that you guys are not on the best of terms, even if you've come to terms with this, we know your not that far yet. We couldn't let you both go through that." Ron said looking at her sadly.

That's when it hit her. She fell back on the couch, not able to say a word. They had just made her realize that within the next twenty four, willing or not she would have to sleep with Draco.

* * *

><p><em>So i realize that by now, everyone is pretty much ooc. I know that a lot of people don't like this, but its the only way I could really make it work! So if you like i will keep writing it. I am beginning to realize where i want this to go so just keep reading and you will find out!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing!**

**Ch.5**

Hermione looked around the room, in a daze. She couldn't believe the injustice of this. They were going to ruin people's lives. Even if they were the Ministry, they shouldn't have the right to do this.

"What happens if we fight?" She asked, not looking at Draco. "Well, that's what they were arguing about. He said that if we tried to fight, then we would be expelled, and our wands would be taken. McGonagall told him to make his own announcement, she wasn't going to be associated with him anymore." Pansy said sadly.

"What happens when we are bound to each other?" Harry asked. "Well, when you are bound to someone, you can tell their emotions. You will know if they are happy, excited, sad, things like that. You will also feel the need to keep them close. You won't be able to stay to far away. It seems, you are all bounded by now." Hermione said, not being able to contain her smirk.

She was right of course. Anyone could tell by the way they clung together. Ron and Harry blushed, while Ginny and Pansy just giggled.

"So how exactly did this happen with you two?" Draco asked, effectively changing the subject. Ron just blushed more, but Pansy just laughed.

"Well you see last night, we were arguing and somehow it turned into something else, and it just happened." She said with a snicker.

After that, they stayed off the subject of being bound, and had a good night. Finally around one in the morning, everyone decided to leave, all a little surprised that so much time had passed.

Hermione was secretly happy that tomorrow was Saturday. With everything that was going on, she knew that classes would be painful.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then we are going to have to talk about this." Hermione said to Draco when he closed the door behind their friends. He nodded as she grabbed her shorts and tank, heading to the bathroom.

During the time it took her to shower, she tried to relax herself. She didn't know if she would be able to give herself to him. Not yet, they had only just begun. No matter how much she tried though, she knew that it was going to happen, and she knew that she would rather be doing it without the curse on them.

Hermione got out and dressed quickly. She went out and watched Draco disappear into the bath. She went to the bed and turned over the covers. Hermione would rather be comfortable when they had this conversation.

She lay waiting for him, wondering what she could possibly say. He came out quickly enough, and lay in bed with her.

They didn't say anything for a long time. Finally Draco broke the silence. "I know that this is all new to you, but I think that if we have to do this, then I think it might be better if we were ourselves, not under the influence of a curse." He said, waiting for her to say something.

After a minute, she finally spoke, "I know your right. I can't see my first time, being controlled by a curse." She said laying a hand, softly, on his bare chest.

Draco pulled her to him, knowing that she was terrified. "We don't have to, until tomorrow, then you'll have more time to, prepare. I won't hurt you, I'll take it slow." He mumbled feeling relieved.

She looked up at him then. She seemed to be studying him, it made him a little unnerved, but then she bent and kissed him again.

He responded, pulling her toward him. He knew it wasn't going to happen tonight, but if he was honest, he had become very attracted to her. The feel of her lips, her vanilla smell, her quick responses, it was all consuming him.

She broke away from him then, looking at him breathlessly. "Thank you, for being so kind, I know that you don't like me much, but its nice to know your trying." She said after a minute.

After that Draco turned off the lights and pulled her into his arms, comforting her. He knew that she was still afraid of what tomorrow brought, but he knew that she was loosening up. She was trying hard to let go of what had happened. He listened to her knowing that she had fallen asleep.

He held her tighter and kissed her forehead. "I like you a lot actually, always have" He said before he fell asleep.

The next morning, Draco was awaken by Hermione thrashing around in her sleep. At first, he was afraid to wake her up, but then she started crying and screaming.

"Hermione! Hermione wake up, its just a dream!" He cried shaking her a little. She sat up quickly, opening her eyes. For a minute she looked around wildly, grabbing her wand. When she finally saw Draco, she dropped her wand and began to cry harder.

After the shock went away, he pulled her down with him, trying to console her. "It's okay, it was only a dream. Your okay now." He whispered. He knew what she had been dreaming of. He had dreams like this all the time. She was dreaming of the war and all the people that had been killed by it. Ever since it had ended, he had dreams like this.

"I'm sorry, I just hate these dreams." She said, when she could speak again. "Don't worry about it, I have dreams about the war all the time. They get really bad, I understand." Draco said letting her sit up with him.

She looked up at him and realized that he was telling the truth. He had probably seen things a lot worse then what she had. "I'm so glad it's over now. Everything has taken it's toll on all of us." She said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but it's over now. No one is ever going to hurt you again." He said hugging her to him.

She looked up at him, finally realizing how much he really had changed. "I like you, I mean I think that I like you, the new you," She said with a slight grin. He chuckled and looked down at her. "That's a good thing, because I am pretty sure you are stuck with me for the rest of your life." He said. She giggled and sat up all the way. "Well I hope your beginning to like me, because as you said, we are kind of stuck together." She said looking at him with a smile that made him giddy for some reason.

"Well I never hated you. I disliked you, immensely, but I always had a thing for you. I think that it was because you didn't let me get away with things. I liked that, and it made me respect you, though I would have never admitted it before." He said, grinning at the shocked look on her face.

Hermione liked how he was being so honest. She knew that it took quite a bit for him to open up to her, and she was happy that he was. Honestly, she could actually imagine falling in love with him now. The thought alone scared the hell out of her, but she didn't let it show.

He kissed her gently, still testing the waters. She kissed him back, becoming familiar with him in a way she never thought possible. She found herself wanting these kisses. He broke away from her, "Come on lets get dressed, I think we are late for breakfast." He said getting up quickly.

They took turns dressing and then went up to the Great Hall. When they entered, they noticed that all of the couples were there. Some were still eating, but others were sitting there looking up at the staff table.

As she sat down, Hermione followed their gazes. The minister was sitting next to a grumpy looking McGonagall looking at them all. Hermione could only assume that everyone had been told to stay put until they were dismissed. When he looked over towards Hermione and Draco, she looked down, not wanting to look at him.

When all of the younger students were gone, and everyone had finished their breakfast, Kingsley stood and addressed them.

"Now I know that I am probably many of your worst enemy right now, but I beg you to understand. The Ministry has been trying with all our might to figure out a way around this, but honestly, we can not find any other way. I know this is all new to you, but there is one last thing that needs to be done to insure that all will turn out well. Now I beg you please just here me out. You will not like this, but in the end, I swear you will understand why we are making you do this. It is for your own good, for the future of wizards. You see you have all been put under a binding spell, to insure that you stay together." He started.

There was an instant uproar from those who understood what was going on. Kingsley hushed them before continuing, knowing that this was not the worst part. If he had known that he had to do this, he would never have taken this job.

"As many of you know, for a binding spell to be binding, within the first ninety six hours, you have to make love." He said making many people stare, finally getting what he was talking about. Others had gotten out of their chairs yelling obscenities at the Minister.

"Therefore, if you have not yet competed the binding spell yourselves, tomorrow you will be forced to complete it. The magic will take affect and it will force you to do so. There is nothing that can change this, you may be mad now, but you will see in the end that it is necessary." He finished before nodding to McGonagall and leaving quickly, before the full affects of what was happening sunk in.

When it finally sunk in, everyone looked at McGonagall in shock. "I know that this is all insane and I am so sorry. I have tried reasoning with these people, but they will not listen. Please, try not to kill one another." McGonagall said before leaving the hall. She did not want to see the shock and disappointed looks on the childrens faces. If only Dumbledore was here, He would have stopped all of this. As she left the hall, McGonagall cursed the day she became Headmistress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As always, I still own nothing!**

**Ch.6**

The students in the hall slowly made their way out. Some like Ron, Ginny, Pansy, and Harry, didn't mind because they had already competed the bond. Hermione looked around and realized that quite a few had seemed to have finished the binding spell.

Only a few looked like they were ready to fight to the death over this. She noticed that this included Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini.

She looked up at Draco and smiled, reassuring him she was okay. "Come on lets take a walk." He said helping her up. She followed him out to the grounds, wondering what was going on inside his mind.

"I know that this is going to sound strange but, I want you to know that even though I had not expected this, I am okay with it all. I mean I will be fine, tonight. I just really always wanted my first time to be a little special. You don't have to do anything differently, I just thought that maybe you could maybe help me make it special, for both of us." She said blushing a little.

Draco stopped walking and looked at her. She glanced up at him, afraid of what he thought about it.

He had a strange, sympathetic smile on his face. She smiled back, hoping that she hadn't just sounded lame as hell.

"Hermione, I will make sure that tonight is one that you will remember. I won't let you regret any of it." He said, making he blush more and take his hand.

They kept walking, holding hands, but not saying anything. It wasn't awkward, it felt right. Hermione was surprised at this, but liked the feeling anyways.

They spent the morning walking around, trying desperately to forget about what was going to happen tonight. They talked about everything including the war. It seemed that Hermione had been right, Draco had seen more horrifying things then her.

He didn't tell her too much though, because most had to do with what they had done to muggleborn and blood traitors. He just let her know enough to let her realize why they had changed sides.

By lunch they had found that they were really starting to like each other. After luch they went to the common room and spent the rest of the day with Ron, Pansy, Harry, and Ginny.

By dinner time Hermione was almost shaking from fear. She didn't eat much of anything, but made a job at what she did.

When they had been there for more then an hour, Draco put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you almost ready?" he asked quietly. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

He helped her stand up and grabbed her hand. He walked with her down to their room. When they arrived, Hermione wanted to run away again. She didn't move as he stepped into the room.

After a minute, he realized that she needed to be calmed down. "Why don't you go ahead and uh take your shower, I'll wait for you to get done, take your time." He said pulling his fingers through his hair.

She nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea" She said going and grabbing her cloths. She made it half way to the door when he pulled her to him and kissed her gently. She was shocked, but melted into it. He finally released her and turned away.

Once in the shower, she let out a nervous giggle. If she was honest, she realized that she didn't mind much that it was him. The way that he had turned out, made her kind of glad she ended up with him. She was only afraid to take it this far, so soon into their new relationship.

She knew that if she didn't hurry, he would become worried, so she hurriedly used the shaving spell and quickly dried then dressed.

Before stepping out, she took one last look at herself. This was the last time she would see herself as a virgin. It made her feel strange knowing this. As she opened the door, she took a deep breath. Draco was waiting for her by the door. "I won't be long." he whispered, before going to the bath. As she looked around, she realized that he had already turned over the covers.

Hermione smiled to herself, going over to the bed. She laid down, pulling the warm covers over herself.

By the time Draco came out, she had composed herself nicely. When he laid down next to her, she flinched a little despite herself though. He knew she was nervous, but he was afraid that she would change her mind.

"It's okay Hermione, I won't hurt you." He whispered, pulling her to him. She let him and responded to his kiss. It was one with a lot of feeling, that he tried to show her. She seemed to get it, because she held him tighter, pulling him on top of her.

He took it slow, barely touching her for the longest time. He waited for her to take it to the next step, so he would know she was okay.

When he felt her pull at his shirt, he took it as his queue to begin. He kissed down her neck, while putting his hand under her shirt. Slowly he moved his hand upward. After what felt like ages, he touched her right breast, making her moan softly against his lips.

When he heard her, he lost control. He stopped thinking so hard, and assured himself that she would stop him if she needed to.

He kissed her lips this time, trying to get her to feel his need. When she felt him hard against her, she froze up a little. Draco realized what had stopped her and he chuckled a little. "I'm sorry, I can't stop that from responding." he said kissing her neck again.

She was scared, but knew that it was going to be okay. She let her mind go free, trying to forget about what they were doing. She pulled his shirt off as he did hers. She felt all of his muscles as he dipped his head and put her breast in his mouth.

Before she could stop herself, she moaned out loud, trying to keep herself from losing control. She bucked up against him, making him moan at the contact. She realized how good it really felt and di it again, making him pull up.

At first, she thought she had caused him pain and stiffened. "It's okay, its just that if you keep doing that, this might be over to soon.' He said trying to catch his breath. She couldn't help the giggle that came out.

She pulled him back down to her and he continued to touch and kiss her everywhere. Her mind was so blurred she barley realized that he had removed the rest of her clothes. When he touched her nub for the first time, it brought her out of her daze.

She had touched herself before, but this was different. It felt ten times better then anything she had ever felt before.. She moaned and bucked her hips again, trying to hold on to the feeling. He grinned and kissed her again, knowing that she was more then okay with this.

He applied more pressure and it didn't take long for her to have her orgasm. She cried out and arched, making him harder at the sight. He didn't stop touching her until the spasms stopped.

He waited for her to catch her breath, hoping that her fear didn't return. When all the fog had cleared her mind, she looked up at him. Some how she thought that she would be embarrassed, but all she felt was comfort. Hermione realized that he was waiting for her, so she pulled him back own for another kiss.

He helped her remove his pants and pulled himself on top of her. She looked up at him, afraid of what was coming. "Are you okay?" He asked looking down at her. She nodded and kissed him again.

Draco slowly pushed into her, making her grab his shoulders, trying not to tense up. He moaned at the tightness but stopped when he came to her hymn. Hermione looked up at him in confusion. "This might hurt a little, I want you to be prepared." He explained. "It's okay, I know you'll be gentle." She said, making him kiss her again.

When he pushed again, he had to do it harder. She cried out in pain when it broke, clawing him. He pushed the rest of the way in and moaned. He stopped himself from moving though as he saw tears in her eyes.

He looked down at her, afraid that he had hurt her bad. After a minute she nodded "It's okay, I think, I will be okay." she said. He kissed her passionately as he pulled back out of her and back in.

The next couple of times, it still hurt, but then the pain gave way to pleasure. She soon found herself wrapping her legs around him, willing him to keep going. Draco moaned at the contact and started going faster. He pushed in harder, making her cry out. He looked down at her and when he was certain it was from pleasure, he kept doing it. Soon, they were both moving as fast as they could and their movements became irregular. Neither one of them noticed the magic surrounding them, as the binding spell bound them together. Hermione's hit her first, bringing dots to her vision. Draco lost it when she pulled him against her making him go into her harder. He groaned and came, still pushing in and out of her as they both rode it out.

When Draco caught his breath, he kissed her one last time, before moving off of her. She felt a loss when he did this, but he only laid beside her pulling the covers over both of them. He then pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms.

He kissed her one last time before turning out the light. When she was sure he was asleep, she kissed his head. "Merlin help me, but I think I might be in love with you." She whispered into the darkness, before falling asleep. Little did she know that he was still awake. He opened his eyes a short time later with a small smile on his face. "I think I may be in love with you too." He whispered before falling asleep too.

* * *

><p><em>So there it is...i know that it seems like a short time, but it's my story and they are in love! I know that some people will get bored with this story, but im going to try and drag it out, im not sure how yet, but i want it to be longer!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm not entirely sure if I'm supposed to write that for every chapter, but I own nothing!**

**Ch.7!**

Draco woke before Hermione the next morning. He laid there watching her, wondering what it would be like to be with her for the rest of his life. He could feel a pull to her, that he could only assume was the magic.

After what they had done last night, the binding magic must had set in. He felt more protective over her, then he had ever felt with anyone. It made him leery of her in a way. He had not thought that he would fall for someone so quickly. He had thought that he would spend his life alone, but here he was, barely eighteen, and thought he was in love.

He grinned at the thought and kissed her lightly. He wasn't sure, or really cared, if it was just the magic making him this way, or his true feelings. It made him happy when he was with her.

Hermione opened her eyes, feeling him staring at her. At first, she could only think of how some people were awkward the morning after. When she looked at the small smile on his face, she knew that wasn't going to happen with them. She smiled back at him and stretched and winced a little.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked a little concerned. Hermione smiled up at him, "Yeah, just a little sore, let me go take a quick shower and then we can go get a bite to eat." She said standing up.

She grabbed her clothes and hurried into the bathroom. Her mind was racing with all the things she was thinking of. She couldn't help but feel excited. It seemed to be going well an she thought that maybe it would turn out all right. Her conscience nagged at her, telling her that it was to soon to be feeling this way, but she couldn't help it. As she quickly got ready for the day and steeped back out of the bathroom.

She had only just shut the door when Draco pulled her to him. He gave her a hard kiss, that surprised her. When he released her, he looked at her, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Please tell me you don't regret this?" he said it as a question, because he wasn't sure what she was feeling.

Hermione stared at him for a minute before realizing what he meant. "Oh, oh no Draco, I don't regret what we shared." she said kissing him again.

He kissed her back, feeling a crazy sense of relief. He should have known, she had after all admitted that she loved him, even if she had thought he was asleep.

They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, both a little relieved at how easy this seemed.

When they reached the Great Hall, they sat down by Ginny and Harry. "How was your night?" Ginny asked, as soon as Hermione sat down. Hermione blushed, telling her friend exactly how her night went.

Ginny grinned at Hermione, and she knew that they would be talking about this, and soon.

Ginny lasted all of ten minutes before she couldn't take it anymore. "Hermione, can we take a walk after we get done here? I feel like we need to catch up. We could find Pansy to and she could come with. You know like for girls time, or something." Ginny said. Hermione threw her friend a weary look. This had to be a new record for Ginny. "Yeah, I guess, if you two don't mind." Hermione said looking at Harry and Draco.

Neither one of them looked like they wanted the girls to wander off, but they both quickly agreed to let them go without a fuss. Ginny barely gave her enough time to finish, when she dragged her out onto the grounds, promising the boys to be back at lunch.

When Ginny got Hermione out of the hall, they saw Ron and Pansy coming. "Hey Pansy, we were just looking for you. We were planning on going for a walk and thought that maybe you would like to come?" Ginny said happily. Pansy looked a little shocked at the invitation, but was happy all the same.

So the three girls made their way out to the grounds. They were all of three steps out the door when Ginny turned on Hermione. "So, tell, Was it amazing, or did it lack in pleasure?" she asked making Pansy giggle.

Hermione blushed crimson, and giggled just the same. "It was, really sweet. Well I mean he was really gentle, and it was the best thing that I had ever felt!" Hermione said, knowing that she should just shut up now. They were friends, but this was something that should be kept private.

Ginny and Pansy smiled broadly knowing that though Hermione was uncomfortable, she was telling the truth. "Well what about you lot? What happened when you two finished the binding spell?" Hermione asked, trying to stray them away from Draco and hers relationship.

They seemed to take the bait, starting a conversation of their first time with Harry and Ron, that lasted the rest of the morning.

Although, at first, Hermione had been slightly uncomfortable with the conversation, she had to admit that it had been nice to talk to other girls. By the time they made it to the Great Hall, for lunch, they were all in a great mood.

There was an uproar of some kind going on when they made it there. The girls quickly made it to Ron, Harry, and Draco.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as they reached them. "Well it seems that some people told their parents about how they made us bind ourselves together. There are a lot of parents trying to come up to the castle and get them. They want to take them out of school and away from their partners." Draco said, looking up at the staff table.

McGonagall seemed to be arguing with the minister. There were students there to, yelling to let their parents come get them. "Why did they lock them out?' Hermione said looking shocked.

"Hermione, when you are bound to someone, you have to be close to that person. If they were allowed to leave their partners, soon both would feel a great loss and that could end badly. There have been cases where the partners have been separated for no more then a few days and both died from grief." Draco said. Hermione was shocked at the notion that the Ministry had done something like this to them, when they were so young.

"So what are they going to do?" Hermione asked him, watching as a girl lost her temper and sent a spell at another student. "I don't know, but lets get out of here, I don't want to see this." Ron said looking over at the scene around them.

Before they left, Hermione heard McGonagall telling the Minister to get out of her school, or she would curse him. As they made it back down to the safety of their common room Hermione couldn't help but think that something big was going to happen because of this outbreak. She looked over at Draco, wondering if he would still want to be with her, if they were not forced to be. The thought of what his answer would be, scared her more then anything that could be happening in the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><em>So I know that this chapter was a little lame, but I was having issues with how I want to continue this story! I am at a blank, but i promise it wont last to long!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
><strong>

**Ch.8!**

As the day went by, Hermione watched as people began to pack. After the Headmistress had finally lost her temper with the Minister, she had opened the gates, and mad parents began to flood in.

McGonagall had explained to both the parents and students, the dire consequences of being separated from the person you were bound to. It wouldn't have been so horrible, if everyone, like Draco and Hermione, had decided to just finish for themselves, instead of being forced. Now everyone had been bound, and those who still did not want to be with their betrothed, were now leaving the school.

Hermione had seen, Lavender, Blaise, Dean Thomas, and both Patil twins packing already, and wondered how long they would last, without their betrothed.

It wasn't the worst day though. For some reason, Draco made sure that he was by her side. He didn't let her go anywhere, where he couldn't reach her. Hermione wasn't used to this, but it made her feel good. She liked knowing that he wanted her by his side.

Draco and Hermione spent the day with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Pansy. They talked, trying to get to know one another better. It seemed strange to Hermione, that after years of hostility, they had all ended up this way. It made her think that all they had needed was a little push, as if it had been there all along, just waiting.

After dinner, Hermione and Draco retired to their room. When they opened the door they found an eagle owl waiting on their table. Draco rushed over to it, knowing that it could only be from one person.

As he opened the letter and started reading, he found that he was right. His fathers handwriting stood out from the parchment, making Draco dread what it was that Lucius had heard.

_Draco,_

_It has come to our attention that you were forced into a marriage law. It seems that you have been placed with a muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger. I believe that this is the one who is friends with Potter? I hope that this has not caused you any grief. If you chose to come home, we will support you completely, but know that the consequences of losing your mate can hurt you badly. Some have died over losing their mate, even for a short time. I know that you are probably feeling sorry for yourself, but I ask you, as a favor to me, if you try and see it through. I am sure that she lacks, in many ways, but she can be taught. I also wanted to invite, both of you, to the Manor over the holidays. I know that you might be uncomfortable with this, but be assured son, she will be treated like one in the family, if you decide this. Hoping to find you well._

_Lucius_

Draco looked at the letter for the longest time, making Hermione nervous. "Is everything okay?" She asked, when she could not take the silence anymore. He looked up at her, as if just realizing she was still there.

Draco couldn't believe how cruel his father was, even when he didn't realize it. Yes, he was trying, and Draco respected that, but he had spoken like Hermione was an idiot. Draco rolled his eyes.

"My father just wanted to let me know that my family supports what ever it is I chose." he said careful to leave out the part about staying at the Manor over the holidays, for now. He knew that she wouldn't like that much. He would have to break it to her easily.

"So, what do you chose exactly?" She asked, afraid that he was going to start packing. He reached her in a second wrapping her up in his arms. "I chose you." He said simply pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, feeling a strong sense of relief.

"So why did you look so put out then?" She asked suspiciously, after they had parted once again. He decided that it would probably be best to tell her now, knowing that she wouldn't take it very well.

"Father has requested that we join them for the Christmas holiday." He said looking at her intently, waiting for her answer. Hermione looked shocked for a moment, then confused, and finally, scared. "Draco, I don't know if I can do that. After everything that has happened, I don't know if I can face this." She said sitting down on the couch.

"I know how you feel about this, but I don't think that he will leave us in piece until we tell him that we will be there. I know that this is difficult, but eventually, we will have to go there. Why not just get it over with?" He said sitting down next to her.

Hermione thought about this for a moment. She knew that he was right, but after everything that had happened last year, it would be hard. She felt a little strange with her lack of bravery. She was used to being on the front lines of war. Now she just felt like a scared child. She knew that it wouldn't be as bad as she imagined, but it was scary all the same.

"I know Draco, we can go, I just need to get ready for this is all." She said with a smile. "Well I can help you. Any questions you might have about anything, I can answer them. It will be okay." He said kissing her.

The rest of the night, they spent going over history and facts about the Malfoy's. Hermione tried to wrap her head around everything, knowing that it was all to important to forget.

Later, when they had finally retired, Hermione laid there wondering what it was going to be like. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make herself forget about the last time she had been there.

Hermione knew that the Malfoy's had tried desperately to help them escape, but not before Bellatrix had tortured her in the middle of their foyer. She shivered as the memories. Draco held her closer, thinking that she was cold. She smiled up at him, feeling like this was all just a dream, and she would wake up soon and find that this had been nothing but a dream.

She wondered what she would do if it was. As she looked up at Draco, she knew that if it were a dream, she could never look at him the same again.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder, "Nothing, really, I just can't really believe how this is all possible. It's strange for me still, I'm not used to it." She said.

"Well I can assure you that it is possible. I know that it is strange, still, but it will get better. I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered, kissing her head.

Hermione felt the now familiar excitement on her heart. She had to admit in the couple of days they had been forced together, she had realized how well they were together. She knew that she was in love, but it was still to early to tell him that while he was awake, at least. She smiled at her thoughts, he really was something.

Draco watched her for a moment, thinking that he was really in love with her. He wanted to tell her, but wasn't sure if she was ready for him to tell her that. He knew that she loved him, but didn't know that if she would admit it or not, while she knew that he was awake.

They lay that for a long while, lost in their own thoughts. Hermione fell asleep before Draco, who was to restless. He wanted his parents to see Hermione, the way he seen her. He thought of the way that his father had wrote about Hermione like she was dumb or something. He knew her well enough to know that she could never be dumb.

He looked down at her one last time before closing his eyes. He had to be strong for her and he knew that the coming months would prove to be long. He knew Hermione would try to soak up all the knowledge he gave her. He knew that this would be hard, but knew that it would be okay.

* * *

><p><em>So there is the next Chapter! I am hoping to get the next one up today and soon...I hope that i get it here soon! Hope you enjoyed :)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Be warned, i jumped the next months up to Christmas holiday, because I got to excited lol...The next Chapter should be up by tomorrow night though, and I think it will be better!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything!<strong>

**Ch. 9!**

As the months went by, Hermione and Draco began falling harder for one another. They didn't leave the others side for more then a few minutes at a time. After a month or so, they had given up the notion of feeling strange. It seemed like they had finally started moving forward.

The night before the train left for the Christmas holiday found them in their room, laying in bed, Draco just finishing testing her on what he had told her.

As the night had dragged on, Hermione had begun to withdraw into herself. She was afraid that she would get there and have a nervous breakdown.

"Hermione, relax love you will just make yourself upset." Draco said curling her up against him. "I'm trying to, but I just can't get over it. I'm scared and I don't know how to handle myself." She said sadly. "Just be yourself, if they don't love you, then it is their loss. I love you and I don't care what anyone says." He said, kissing her. She kissed him back, feeling the air headed, just like every time he told her, he loved her.

"I love you too, I know that it will be okay. It's just hard to go back there." She said looking at him. "Let's not worry about it tonight, get some rest, and we can think about this tomorrow." Draco said, trying to calm her down. "But what happens if they decide to hate me? I know that they have changed for the better, but what if they just hate me!" She said angry at herself for being so lame.

"They can't possibly hate someone that I love so much. If by chance they do end up hating you, then I chose you over them." He said easily.

"Draco, you can't chose me over your parents. They raised you, I could never ask that of you." She gasped.

"Well then it's good that your not asking, I'm telling you. Now go to sleep, it will be fine." He said turning the lights out.

They didn't say much else that night. Both were lost in their thoughts of what tomorrow would bring. They fell into restless sleep, trying to comfort the other.

The next morning, found Draco and Hermione on the train, on the way to London. Hermione sat, looking out the window, to lost in her thoughts to realize that Draco was talking to her.

"Hermione?" He said for the third time. He looked at her, when she didn't answer. She was sitting there looking out the window, not even moving. He smiled sadly, knowing that she was thinking of what would happen in only a few short hours. He put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." he said. "No, it wasn't your fault. I was in my own little world." She said taking his hand and turning to him.

"They are going to love you." he whispered, kissing her hand. "How can you know that?" she asked softly. He kissed her softly, before he answered her. "Because, I love you." he said simply. She giggled letting him kiss her again. "You know that I won't let anything happen to you, right?" He said when they broke apart.

"I know that, I'm just so afraid that I will be out of place." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "Just remember, if anything happens that upsets you, we can always leave. I wouldn't make you put up with something like that." He said, knowing that would help her get through this.

Hermione nodded, feeling better. "I think I'll be okay, I just have to calm down. They can't be all bad, I mean, they switched sides, so they can't hate me. She said trying hard to convince herself.

"With my parents, they are very traditional. They may say something that might offend you, without meaning to. If they do, I want you to be honest. I want them to see the real you. I don't want you to hide anything. You are perfect, and I think they will see that, but they will have to have time. This will be hard on them to, just please remember that please?" He said making her look at him.

"Don't worry Draco, I won't forget that this is still new to them." She said taking his hand again. "Gods you are so perfect." He whispered, making her blush. "Far from it, but thanks anyway." She giggled.

He kept her calm all the way there, until the train started slowing. Hermione started panicking, trying to fix her clothes and hair. Draco watched her until the train finally stopped and then pulled her to him. "Don't worry, they are only people. I love you." He whispered, walking her down the hall towards the exit.

On the way off the train, Hermione took a deep breath, and put on a nervous smile. She didn't have to look very long to see the blonde hair that could only belong to few people in the world. Her stomach clutched as nerves overcame her.

"Breath, you'll be fine." Draco whispered right before they reached Lucius and Narcissa. There was a small silence when they reached the Malfoy's. It seemed that they were sizing up Hermione, and it made her nerves run wilder.

"Hello Ms. Granger, it is nice to finally meet you properly." Lucius said, holding out his hand. Hermione shook it, feeling awkward. "Yes it's nice to meet both of you." she said with a small smile toward them both.

"Oh Draco, you didn't tell us how well mannered she was!" his mother cried, making Hermione feel like they must think that she really was an idiot.

"It's nice to see you too mother." Draco said with a small smile. Narcissa seemed to realize the mistake, and grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her out of the station. "So, Hermione, have you thought much of the wedding yet?" Narcissa asked. Hermione gave her a confused look, "What wedding?" she asked her. "Well your's and Draco's of course!" Narcissa exclaimed looking as if it were obvious.

"Well we haven't really talked much about it, to be honest. This was kind of forced in the beginning, we are only just getting used to being together." Hermione said, feeling awkward to say the least.

"We will need to sit down and discuss this then. You surely want it to be a special day?" Narcissa asked, as they made it to the Apparition point. "We will when the time is right mother." Draco said from behind them. Hermione looked to see Lucius smile, slightly. "Yes dear, we mustn't push them, remember?" he said looking good natured at his wife. Hermione felt herself smile, as Draco took her hand again.

"Are you ready to go now?" He asked. Hermione nodded knowing the real question. She took a deep breath and nodded. He kissed her softly, before Hermione felt the familiar pull of Apparating.

The pulling only lasted a moment before they landed in the foyer. Hermione held her breath looking around. It didn't look the same as the last time she was here. She looked up at Draco questioningly, as Lucius and Narcissa appeared before them. "We had this room redone, after that night." Lucius said, unwilling to bring up old scars.

"Well, it looks nice." Hermione said, moving closer to Draco. "Mother, father, I believe that Hermione and I will go to my room to get cleaned up. It's been a long journey, I hope you don't mind, it wont take to long." Draco said. Lucius nodded and Draco pulled Hermione out of the room.

Three flights of stair and two hallways later, found Hermione walking into Draco's room. She looked around, giggling. "What?" he asked looking around to see what she found funny. "Nothing, just a typical Slytherin, and boy." She said looking at the Quidditch posters along with the obvious Slytherin banners.

He smiled at her comfort and pulled her to him. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her. "Yes, surprisingly enough, I feel fine here. Just please whatever you do, don't leave me alone with your father. After so many years of fearing him, I just find it hard to let go." Hermione said.

"Well you will be glad to know that my father is all bark and never a bite." he said leaning in for a passionate kiss. Hermione responded, knowing he was trying to make her feel better.

"Come on, lets get ourselves together, and go see them. I'm sure that they have questions for us." Draco said and Hermione nodded. She fixed her hair and they made their way back down the stairs.

They found his parents in the sitting room, waiting for them to come. As they sat down on the opposite couch as his parents, a plate of sandwiches and pumpkin juice appeared. "So, Hermione, tell us about yourself." Lucius asked when they had all settled in.

Hermione thought about this for a moment and then answered the best she could. "Well I love to read. I do well in school, best in most classes. I also enjoy Potions, I find it interesting, umm I am pretty simple to understand I think." She said still nervous.

"She is also beautiful, funny, so bright, and brave." Draco said taking her hand, trying to sooth her. Narcissa smiled down at the two, making Hermione feel better. "Well that is really sweet Draco. I for one am so happy that you have ended up with such a good girl. I have to admit that I was worried about you, but now I know that you just needed to wait for Hermione." She said happily.

They talked for a long while, going through Hermione's life story, and then joking about Draco's childhood. By the time dinner was ready, Hermione had become quite comfortable.

Dinner was not at all like Hermione had expected. She had thought that it would be a quiet time, with the best of manners. Although there were a great deal of manners, it seemed that dinner was a time to catch up on a day. She watched as all three Malfoy's laughed and joked. It was amazing how much her opinion of them was so wrong.

She had always pictured the Malfoy's as a family of statues, that never just relaxed. She had thought that maybe she had just read everything wrong. Her mind had been so fogged by the prejudice of the world to ever really begin to think differently.

As Draco and Hermione lay in his bed that night, she mused about how wrong she really was. "I mean, I know that it was probably really wrong of me to even begin thinking that way about them, but I was so wrong. I can't believe that I ever thought that they were so cold and heartless!" She exclaimed, feeling a rush of excitement.

"It's not your fault. You could only go by what you seen. My parents, they always seem cold to outsiders. It is the way they were brought up to be, but really they are wonderful." Draco said, feeling better now that she was more comfortable.

"I guess it just goes to show you, that everyone puts on a front." Hermione said before kissing him. "I love you, thank you for bringing me here." She said, closing her eyes. Draco looked down at her for a long time. "I love you too." He whispered and turned out the lights.

* * *

><p><em>So there you go, I find that I really like to post stories so im thinking that even after this one (Though no worries, im not done with this one yet) i will definitely be <em>posting more i think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ****J**

**Ch.10!**

As the days started to go by, Hermione found that the Malfoy's were a lot different from her first impression. She had to admit that she still didn't want to be alone with Lucius, he still scared her. He was not mean, but after all the years of him acting cruel and heartless, she found it hard to let go of it all.

Narcissa proved to be a good ally though. Hermione found herself by the woman's side at every second of the day. She was intelligent, and she liked many of the same things that Hermione did.

The only thing that Hermione felt uncomfortable about was that when Draco was with his father, and it was only Narcissa and her together, the older woman kept bringing up a wedding. Hermione became nervous, and would change the subject.

She loved Draco, she really did, but they hadn't even discussed a wedding. They obviously knew that they would eventually get married, but they hadn't really set a time or place. Though they had become very close, she didn't think that she was brave enough to bring up the subject to Draco.

It would embarrass her greatly, if in fact he wanted to wait a year or two. He would feel obligated to marry her, if she brought it up, and she didn't want that.

On Christmas Eve night, they found themselves alone for the first time that day. They curled up in bed, just enjoying one another. Hermione felt happy just like this. She could spend her whole life here, without doing anything else.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. She looked up and kissed him softly, "Yes, I'm just really tired, and so comfortable." she said pushing closer to him. Draco looked over at the clock on the wall. "Well it's officially Christmas." He said, making her turn toward the clock.

"Merry Christmas Draco." Hermione said looking back at him. He kissed her, "I love you, you know that right?" He asked looking at her. She blushed under his gaze, "Of course I do, why do you ask?" She asked questioningly.

Draco sat up, releasing himself from her. She was about to protest, but he walked away from her. He went over to an old dresser and opened the top drawer. "Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting up when he didn't turn around immediately.

He didn't answer at first, just stared down at the drawer. Finally he picked something small up out of the drawer, and walked back over to her. He stood in front of her, just looking at her for a moment.

"I know that us being bound together, it obviously means that we will at some point get married, so this might be just ridiculous, but I want to do this right, I want this for you." He said. Hermione held her breath, knowing what was about to happen.

Draco took her hand, before getting down on his knee. Hermione giggled nervously, before looking back at him. "Hermione, I love you, and I want to be with me for the rest of your life. I know that I was mean and cruel to you, for so long, but I am willing to give you everyday of my life, making up for it all, will you please marry me?" Draco asked, pulling out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

Hermione was definitely not giggling anymore. She just looked at him, to happy to say anything. After a minute, Draco began feeling uncomfortable. "Um, Hermione?" he asked her, a little confused.

She looked up at his face, "Oh god yes Draco, I'm so sorry, I am just so overwhelmed. Yes, Yes I will marry you!" She said, realizing he was waiting for her answer. He smiled broadly and put the ring on her finger.

He stood up and pulled her up, feeling relieved and happy, beyond imaginable. He kissed her hard, wanting to show her his feelings through the kiss. She responded passionately, loving him, with all her heart.

Neither one of them realized when they fell on the bed, they were to aware of each other. They kissed each other, not wanted to let go of the moment. When Draco released her mouth and kissed her neck, Hermione became aware that they were in fact on the bed. She stiffened, realizing where this was going. They had not had sex, except for the first time. He had never pushed her, knowing that she wanted to know more about him, before they became more intimate. They had come close a couple times, but Hermione had stopped him before it happened.

Draco, who had felt her stiffen, looked down at her face. "Do you want to stop?" He asked. She smiled at how sweet and thoughtful he really was. Her mind raced as to what she should answer. It wasn't that she was afraid, it was the fact that how little they had known about one another. She had not wanted a relationship based on sex. Hermione smiled at herself though, it had been months. She looked up at him for a minute before making up her mind.

"I love you" she whispered, before pulling him down for another kiss. Draco moaned and kissed her back. Hermione could feel him ready already, and wondered if it was her, or the thought of sex. She couldn't think to ask, before he started making little kisses down her neck.

Hermione lost all thought, as he kissed her silly. She began pulling at his pajama pants, and before she knew it, they were both naked. When he looked down at her, she felt a rush. He pushed her over the edge within seconds of him touching her. She couldn't understand how she could have went months without his touch, without completely losing her mind.

All thoughts, were again, pushed out of her mind, when he laid on top of her again. He looked at her as he pushed into her. He moaned when he was completely in her. It didn't take long before they found a good motion and set the pace.

Hermione was so surprised how well they worked together. The first time, she had been to afraid to notice anything, but this time, she was aware of everything. The feel of him, his taste, and his noises. They intoxicated her, setting her off again, right before he did.

Draco pulled her over, almost completely on top of him, and held her to his chest. After a moment of complete silence, Draco finally spoke. "It was my grandmothers ring. It was to be passed down to me, whenever I decided to marry, now its yours." He told Hermione. Hermione looked up at him with a smile, "So you really want to do this?" She asked. "Yeah, I really do. I was thinking in June?" he asked her. She smiled and kissed him. How about the fifteenth?" She added, making him grin and kiss her again. "Like I said the rest of my days making up for the cruel things that I did before." He said somberly.

"Now all we have to do is tell your parents, and mine." Hermione said with a grin. "Oh I have a feeling mother will be more than willing to help everything along. If she starts messing things up though, tell me, I will fix it. This is your day, you get what you want." He said sternly, making her giggle again.

"I think that I will be okay, your mother and I get along very well. We like a lot of the same things." Hermione pointed out. Draco looked at her once more, feeling happier then he ever had. "I love you." He said simply. Hermione smiled resting her head on his chest. "I love you too Draco." She whispered.

* * *

><p><em>So there is the 10th. I know some of you were wondering about a wedding, and I thought that it would be romantic for Draco to ask her at midnight Christmas Eve...I am a sucker for romance! :) The next chapter should be up tomorrow some time! Let me know how you like it!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Ch.11!**

As to be expected, Narcissa was overwhelmingly jolly about the whole wedding plans. As soon as his parents were told about the date Narcissa took Hermione away from Draco, and found herself in Narcissa's private sitting room. It didn't take long for Hermione to become excited over the wedding. It was hard not to, when Narcissa was like a giggling school girl. The older woman showed Hermione pictures of her wedding day, and Hermione couldn't help but warm to the idea.

As she looked through the old pictures, she realized how happy the older couple really was. Hermione looked at how happy Narcissa looked, standing next to her husband in the picture. They both wore smiles, that could only show the love that was there.

"How did you and Lucius get together?" Hermione asked looking up from the photo. "Well you see, we were betrothed before we were even at Hogwarts. I didn't even know that he was the one I would marry for the longest time. We started falling for one another in our fifth year. At first, it was the teenage love, but then it started growing into something more. When I found out that I was in fact, betrothed to him, it just made me happier. I don't truly think that I could have ever been happy with anyone else. " Narcissa said, gazing off in space, lost in memories.

"I hope I am this happy on my wedding day." Hermione said looking at the photo again. Narcissa grabbed her hand, making Hermione look up at her. "I have seen the way that you look at each other, when you think no one notices. I see how much you really care, and it makes me think that what you and my son have, may be stronger still, then me and Lucius. I have never seen any two people look so in love, then the two of you. I'm just happy that he found you." Narcissa said.

Hermione thought of the older woman's words that night as she waited for Draco to get out of the shower. As she lay in bed, waiting for him, she thought of them. Was it really that obvious that they were really in love? She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. It may have seemed like a long shot at first, but she really was in love with him. Every time he looked at her, she wanted to smile, every time he touched her, she felt tingles everywhere, and whenever he kissed her, her heart felt like it would burst. She giggled at the thought.

"What is so funny?" Draco asked as he came in, drying his hair. She giggled harder when he stretched out on the bed. "What is it?" he asked with a smile. "I'm just really happy right now." She said. "Yeah?" he asked pulling her over to him. 'I wish we could stay here for the rest of our lives. I have really had a great time." She said. He laughed at that. "Oh and the mighty Hermione Granger, not finish school. Yeah like that would ever happen.' Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Well, it could, you never know." She said, knowing that it never would. "I doubt it, it would kill you to not finish school." He said laying her head on his shoulder. She let him feeling even more comfortable.

"I know, I just really don't want to leave in two days." she said smiling up at him. "I know, its been better then I could have ever imagined. I'm just glad that you didn't run out screaming and give your wand up." Draco voiced.

"I would have never done that. I love you to much and it would have been horrible, yes, but we would have gotten through it." She said with a smile. Draco held her closer, kissing her head. "I'm so lucky that I got you." he said, making her blush.

She was, by now, used to these compliments, but it still made her blush. She looked up at him with a smile. "Come on, lets get some sleep." He said turning out the light. Hermione laid, cuddled up to him. She couldn't think of anything but him, while sleep overcame her.

The next couple of days seemed to pass in a blur. Hermione spent her days with Narcissa, trying desperately to plan the perfect wedding. By the time that they were back on the train to Hogwarts, they had the flowers, the place, and part of the decorations picked out for the wedding.

Hermione had also started looking at wedding dresses. She wanted to look beautiful on her wedding day. She had found one, by a woman in Hogsmeade, that she would be going to see on the next Hogsmeade trip.

Hermione looked out the train window as they neared Hogwarts. She loved this place, but she was beginning to get anxious about leaving. She wanted to start her own life, and be alone with Draco. She looked over at him then. She watched how he seemed so carefree, talking to their friends. It still surprised her how much they had all changed. She looked at Draco and thought of the times she had thought that he hated her. Even now it was hard to remember those times.

"Are you almost ready?" Draco asked her, catching her eye. It was then that she realized that the train had stopped. She took his hand as they walked off the train. It was cold, and snowing, so they kept their heads down. The wind was howling around them, and Hermione couldn't see where she was going. She clung to Draco until they made it safely to the castle. Once inside, they hurried into the Great Hall. They made their way to the table for dinner. As they sat down, Draco brushed the snow from Hermione's hair. She looked at him for a moment, a smile on her face. "What?" he asked with a grin.

"It's just really strange. I never imagined that I could fall in love with you.' She said, as the food appeared on the table. "Well, I can imagine that it could have been if not. Remember Blaise and Lavender?" Draco asked. Hermione stopped smiling after that. Yes, no one could forget what happened to them. It had taken six days without one another, before Lavender had tried to kill herself. They were now both locked into a house together. Their parents had been terrified that they would die, now they were being forced together.

Luckily, after that, parents had become to afraid to keep the couples apart and everyone else had been brought back to Hogwarts. It was just the fact of knowing that something horrible could have happened. Lavender almost hanging herself was bad, but it would have been worse, if she had gotten away with it.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to bring that up. It was dumb of me." Draco said, putting his arm around her, as he saw her eyes brighten with tears. Hermione looked away, feeling stupid. For days now her emotions had been going nuts. She hated it, but only thought that it was the excessive wedding planning. Besides, what else could it possibly be?

* * *

><p><em>So there is Chapter 11...The wedding plans are going well, don't you think! Review please!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Ch.12**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days, Hermione missed classes. She woke up the day after getting back to Hogwarts, with a horrible stomach flu. Draco brought her homework to her every night, and tried to get her to eat something. By the fifth day though, he'd had enough.<p>

"Your not getting any better it seems, I think it's time to go see Madam Pomfrey." He said that morning, as he held her hair, while she got sick, again. When she caught her breath, she looked up at him. "It was getting better, I was feeling fine all day yesterday. I only got sick once yesterday morning, and all day long, I was ju…" She stopped in mid sentence.

"What? Are you okay?" Draco asked pulling her to her feet. For a minute, she didn't say anything, just stared off into space, looking terrified. "Hermione?" he asked looking worried now.

Hermione looked at him, and realized that he had spoke. "Yeas, I think you are right. I will go see her now I think." She said in a daze, walking toward the door. "Here let me go with you." He said grabbing her hand.

Hermione jerked her hand away fast, not even really understanding why. He looked at her, with hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I am just so tired of being sick. You go onto classes, I will catch up." She said, giving him, her best smile. Draco looked as if he wanted to argue, but then thought better of it. He pulled her into a hug instead "Just be careful okay? I'll see you in just a little bit." He said before giving her a kiss. "I will be okay, I'll see you soon, love you." she said with a tight smile. Draco watched her go, feeling like she was hiding something. He didn't like it, but he knew that if he pushed her, then she would just close up more.

When Hermione made it to the infirmary, she was almost in tears. "What's happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked her, when she got there. "I was just wondering, do you possibly have any pregnancy potions. I think that I might be." Hermione said, not looking at the older woman.

As the woman walked to her store room , Hermione felt herself blush. She knew that it was stupid, that was of course, one of the reasons for the marriage law. As the woman came back, Hermione looked up at her.

"Now all you need to do, is take this cup, and urinate on it. When you are finished, then we will use the potion." Madam Pomfrey said, handing Hermione the cup. Hermione went to the restroom and did as she was told. She stood there in restroom after, for a long moment, trying to take hold of herself. When she thought that she had them in check, she took the cup back to the nurse.

Hermione sat on the bed while Madam Pomfrey began to work. She first put the potion on the small table then looked back up at Hermione. "Now, I will pour your urine into the potion, and after a minute or so, it will change colors. If it is blue, then you are pregnant, if it turns white then, you are not. Are you ready?" Madam Pomfrey asked her kindly. Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Hermione watched, as Madam Pomfrey poured the contents into the potion, and held her breath. It took less then ten seconds before the potion turned blue. Hermione looked at the potion, as if it were something she could not understand. She thought that there must be some mistake, she couldn't possibly be pregnant. After a minute, Hermione felt a tear. She wasn't sure if Draco wanted a baby. She knew that they would eventually have one, but so soon? "Ms. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey said kindly. Hermione looked at her, not being able to say anything. "I need to check on you, to make sure that you and the baby are okay. Is that okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked. It seemed to Hermione, that her voice was far away, but she nodded her consent, laying back.

If Hermione would have been in the right state, she would have been extremely uncomfortable, while the older witch checked her. As it was, Hermione couldn't even care. She didn't want to tell Draco, it scared her that he might not want her child yet.

"Well it seems that you are almost four months along already Ms. Granger." She said, bringing Hermione out of her daze. "What? Are you sure?" she asked looking down at the older woman. "Yes, from the way it looks, your baby is growing well and its heart beat is strong and healthy. Sometimes, being a witch, as you are, your magic does not allow you to feel the change in your body. That is why you are that far along, and only just realizing it." Madam Pomfrey said standing back up.

As Hermione dressed again, she thought of this. She must have gotten pregnant the first time they had made love. She had been pregnant almost four months, and it seemed unreal to her. She stood looking at her stomach in the infirmary mirror. She was surprised to see the roundness of it. She hadn't even noticed before that. She could tell that she was pregnant, and within the next couple of weeks so would everyone else.

She left the infirmary about thirty minutes later, after swearing to the nurse that she would take it easy, and come back in a week for another check up. She looked at her watch and realized that it was lunch time. Hermione was nervous about seeing Draco, or anyone for that matter, but knew that if she didn't show up to lunch, that he would come looking for her.

When she made her way into the Great Hall and saw Draco, she decided to wait until tonight to tell him. When she sat down next to him, he instantly took her hand. "Are you okay? I was just about to go check on you." He said smiling. "Yeah, I, I'm fine, we can talk about it tonight, okay?" she said weakly. He nodded "Yeah, anything you want." He said looking at her seriously.

He knew something was up, and by the way she was acting, he hoped it wasn't something bad. As the day progressed, he only became more anxious. As soon as they had settled for the night, he led her to the couch, not being able to hold back any longer.

When she didn't speak right off, he couldn't hold it back any longer. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, knowing that this could be bad. "No, I'm fine, I mean I'm not sick anyways." She said, not looking at him. He looked at her confused now. "Then, what is it, why are you acting so afraid?" he asked, more confused then he wanted to admit.

Hermione couldn't look at him. She was afraid that he would be angry. "Hermione, you don't have to worry, you can tell me anything." He said holding her hand tightly when she didn't speak. Hermione looked at him and took a deep breath. "I don't have a flu." She said weakly.

"Okay, that's good, then what is it?" he asked kindly. "Draco, I found out today, I am almost four months pregnant." She whispered, trying hard not to cry.

* * *

><p><em>So there you go! lol, i will be updating as soon as possible! Please Review!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.**

**Ch.13**

Draco could only look at her. He couldn't be sure that he had heard her right. Hermione couldn't be pregnant, could she. He looked down at her stomach and noticed with a jolt, that she did have a small bump.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. He looked back up at her, realizing that she was afraid of his answer. The only problem was, he wasn't really able to speak. He could see the tears in her eyes and he reached to wipe them away, but she jerked away from him. He looked up at her face, it was filled with pain. It seemed to make him able to speak.

"Oh, no, Hermione, I'm sorry, I was just speechless. Come here, I need you to be close to me." He said pulling her onto his lap, cuddling her against him. "Are you mad?" She asked after a second. He looked down at her face and smiled. "No, its just, I can't believe it.' He said breathlessly.

"You seem upset about it." She grumbled. Draco raised her face up to meet his. "no Hermione, I am not mad, I love you and I have wanted this since day one almost. I am ecstatic that your pregnant. I wanted you to, but I didn't know how you felt about it." He swore to her cuddling her against him.

Hermione felt happy now, he wasn't mad. She knew now that it was a little dumb to assume that he would be mad. She should have known that he would be happy. She realized that she had expected the old Draco and it made her scowled herself.

Draco put one hand on her stomach, a smile on her face. "When is the next appointment?" He asked her. "Next week, Monday." She said, still angry with herself for believing the worst in him. "Can I go?" he asked. She looked up at him, "Of course you can, if you want to. This is your baby too, you know." She said giggling. He looked down at her stomach and grinned.

"I'm sorry." she said after a moment. "What are you sorry about?" he asked, confused. Hermione sat up and looked down. "I didn't want to tell you, because I thought the worst in you. No matter how hard I try, it seems to always come back to me." She said not looking at him.

Draco didn't speak at first. He couldn't lie, it did hurt for her not to trust him. "Hermione, I know that you have your reasons, but why cant you just let go of it? I love you and I would never hurt you again." He said not looking at her.

It made Hermione feel so much worse. "I no, its horrible, I don't get it either. I do trust you, but when things are going good they are great, and then I think of before, and I close up again." She said, looking anywhere, but him.

They sat in silence for a long time, neither able to help the other one. "I'm going to bed." Draco said finally. Hermione looked at him as he got up without looking at her. She wanted to yell for him to wait, but nothing came out. She watched as he turned out the light and laid, turning to where he wouldn't be facing her, when she laid down.

Hermione felt tears, knowing that this was bad. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but she didn't want to lie to him either. She walked over to the bed, and sat in front of him. "I'm so sorry Draco, I should have realized that you would understand. I should have told you the second that I thought that I might, this morning." She said to him. For a moment, he was quiet, not saying anything or moving. "I know, I should have realized myself. I just want you to trust me." He said after a minute.

"I do trust you, but sometimes, I am just so afraid that your going to wake up and realize that I really am just a Mudblood, and you don't love me. Then I will be all alone again." She admitted. He pulled her onto the bed and cuddled up to her. "I will never leave you. I do love you and I never want to be without you, or our baby." He said kissing her lightly. "I love you too Draco, I'm sorry for not trusting you." She said, feeling tired. "Its okay, we will work it out, get some sleep." He said with a yawn.

The next morning, they seemed to be okay again. Draco held her hand, as they told all of their friends about the pregnancy. The girls became excited and Hermione was lost in a conversation with them.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked Draco quietly. Draco realized that he was still thinking about what Hermione said. "She thinks I am going to stop loving her. She thinks I'm gonna leave her." Draco said seriously. Harry looked at him, "Well, why does she believe that?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Because of the past. It seems that she does trust me, but she is still afraid that I am going to go back to my old ways. Nothing I say will convince her." Draco sighed, looking over at her. Hermione was talking animatedly to the girls, who were now talking about the pregnancy.

"She is just afraid mate, just be there for her, and she will figure it out in time. They don't say she's bright for nothing." Ron said. Draco nodded, wishing that they could understand how he was really feeling. "I just wish now more then ever, that I would have never been mean and cruel to her. It hasn't helped anything." He sulked looking down at his uneaten food.

"Well the best you can do is be there for her, only she can make up her mind." Harry said, with a shrug. Draco knew that they were right, but he had already told her all of this. She knew that he would try everything in his power to change what he had done before.

Draco's mood got worse and worse as the day progressed and Hermione felt it all day. By the time they were getting into bed that night, she was actually afraid to say anything to him. He fell asleep without even kissing her goodnight, and Hermione felt a tear in her eye. She knew that things were going to get bad if she didn't talk to him soon, but she was too afraid to. She looked at his figure in the moon light, and saw the pain, even in his sleep.

She wasn't trying to hurt him, but she refused to lie to him. She loved him, but was afraid to trust him. She felt frustrated tears rolling on her face, and wondered if this was what the rest of her life was going to be. Was she always going to be questioning her feelings, and his for that matter.

Hermione fell asleep for the first time, without cuddling up to Draco. It felt so wrong, that by the end of the night they were cuddled up together. Both clinging to each other, as if they were terrified of loosing each other.

* * *

><p><em>So...I am thinking that I may be almost done with the story! I'm Not sure though! Review!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ch.14**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days, both Hermione and Draco avoided each other. They ate together, and then they would stay away until night. They did cuddle, but as soon as they woke up they would move away from each other. It was hurting both of them, but they couldn't find a way to make it better. There was just way to much tension involved.<p>

By Saturday, it was obvious they were avoiding each other. Ginny and Pansy took it upon themselves to talk to Hermione and dragged her off for a walk on the grounds. "Why are we doing this? Its freezing out here." Hermione said looking at the two girls. "We want to talk to you. There is something wrong with you and Draco and we want to know what is going on." Ginny said plainly.

Hermione sat down on a bench nearby. She didn't even know where to begin. "Well, the night I found out I was pregnant, we kind of got into an argument. I told him that I thought he was going to go back to his old ways and that it was hard to trust him. I know that it hurt his feelings, but I had to tell him the truth. Now we are avoiding each other, because we don't want to hurt each other and its killing me." Hermione said wiping tears from her face.

She was tired of this. She really missed him, but couldn't figure out how to fix it. It seemed like she had all but lost him, and though she knew that was impossible, it hurt like hell.

"Hermione, you guys need to talk about this. You can't just keep going this way. It won't help you or him. This isn't healthy at all. You both need to sit down and work out your differences." Pansy said laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I just don't know what to say to him. I trust him with my life, I am just afraid he will change again. I don't know if I could handle that." Hermione said, sadly. "Well you need to tell him that. You need to talk to him, and ignoring him isn't going to help anything." Ginny said forcefully.

Hermione knew that they were right and nodded. "Your right, I'll go talk to him. Its getting dark anyway." Hermione said, feeling numb from the cold. As they walked back to the castle, Hermione thought of how to talk to him. After five days of not talking to him, for any reason, she was afraid that it would turn out badly.

When she had said her goodbyes to Ginny and Pansy, she found Draco in their room, reading on the couch. He didn't even look up at her, when she came in, making her feel a sting of pain.

At first, she almost talked herself into waiting until tomorrow, but knew better. She quietly came to sit beside him. He still didn't look up at her, and she felt a piece of herself falling away.

"Draco, we need to talk." She said in a high pitched voice. He finally looked up at her, still not meeting her eyes completely. When he didn't say anything, she started to talk, not being able to really stop once she was started.

"Draco, I am sorry that I told you that I don't trust you. I really do trust you, I would trust you with my life. I was and still am afraid that you are going to leave me one day. I don't really think that I could live without you. I am scared to death of even the possibility of losing you, and it just came out the wrong way. I love you and I don't want this to ruin us." she said, not looking at him.

For a moment he just looked at her. Hermione was nervous as to what he would say, or if he would just ignore her some more. Suddenly, he just started laughing. She looked at him shocked for a moment, and then hurt.

He was laughing at her, for trying to fix things between them? What the hell was wrong with him. Draco looked up and seen the look on her face, and realized his mistake. "I am so sorry Hermione. I swear I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because I thought you were trying to leave me. I have been scared to death. I wanted to give you your space, to try and figure everything out, but then you started ignoring me and I thought that you were trying to leave me. I didn't think that you wanted me anymore." Draco said pulling her close to him.

Hermione was shocked for a moment. He had thought that she was leaving him? "I should have never told you that I didn't trust you." She said hugging him. "It's okay, you just didn't know what to say at the time. I understand you are afraid, but I can swear to you that I will never leave you. You will always have me, whether you want me there or not." He said, feeling lighter then he had in days.

Hermione giggled "I don't think I will ever want you to leave me alone." She whispered. "I was so afraid of losing you, it never occurred to me that you were feeling the same way." She said, feeling completely stupid now.

"Don't worry Hermione, I didn't come to you either. If I would have, then it would have saved a lot of trouble." He said, feeling just as stupid.

"Lets just promise that if we ever have a problem, we will come to each other, we won't let it come to this ever again." Hermione said. Draco kissed her, feeling relieved. 'I promise if you do." He said kissing her again. She nodded kissing him back with a smile.

"I needed to talk to you about something else to." Hermione said with a smile. "Yeah, anything." He said looking at her questioningly.

"I was just wondering, How attached to the idea of getting married in June are you?" She asked. He thought this over, but came up blank. "Why do you ask?" He asked her. "Well I did the math and if we wait until then, then the baby will be almost here. I would look ridiculous in anything that I wear, and with all the activity, I may go into labor in the middle of it. I was wondering if it was okay to maybe move it up a bit. Like maybe in the next month or so?" Hermione asked cautiously.

For a moment he thought of this. His mother would go overboard and work herself insane to make it work for them, and then they would legally belong to each other. He smiled down at her, "Well, I always wondered what it would be like to have a Valentine wedding. What do you think, do you think that would be enough time. Its only about twenty six days away, we could try for a later date, if you want." He said.

"No, I think that would be perfect!" She said happily. She then jumped up, grabbing a quill and parchment. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I have to write my mother and your mother, and the woman about the dress, I have to tell them about the change in the date." Hermione said excitedly.

Draco watched as she animatedly wrote three letters, explaining the change and the reason for it. After she got a hold of three owls, and they watched them fly away, Hermione turned back to Draco. "Are you sure you want this? I mean if it makes you happy, we can wait it out." She said. Draco pulled her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless. "If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy. Besides, it just means that you will be mine sooner, which is better for me." He said looking at her in a way that made her feel weak.

"But I am already yours." She said as he kissed her neck. "Yeah, but then everyone else will know that, and I don't have to worry about someone thinking they can win you over." He said, still kissing her neck. She moaned against him, as they made their way to the bed.

When they reached the bed, he laid her down, looking into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered and gave her the best kiss of her life. She began pulling at his shirt and in the next moment they were in a battle to rid each other of every piece of clothing, that stopped them from touching.

* * *

><p><em>So there it is! Told you they would be fine again! Read and Review!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Ch.15!**

As the month went by, Hermione could have sworn, someone was playing with time. She was so busy that it seemed no more then a couple of days when she realized that they only had about a week until the wedding.

When she had wrote to Draco's mother and her mother, the women had come together, to make things perfect for their children's wedding. They had worked day and night, trying to make everything perfect. Hermione was, at the moment, with both women, in Hogsmeade, trying on her dress for the third time in three weeks.

As Hermione looked at herself, she felt happy. She loved the way the corset top, of the dress glittered lightly from the sequences, and the way the full skirt, trailed behind her in delicate ruffles. She loved how her growing belly seemed to accommodate the dress and make he look even more perfect.

"You look wonderful honey!" Her mother exclaimed happily. Hermione looked at both her mother and Narcissa with a grin. "I can't wait!" she said happily. It seemed to be all coming together and she could not be happier. They had decided to rent a small hall in Hogsmeade, so that everyone could come, and it started at five so that everyone could go to classes, but still go to the wedding, except for Hermione, Draco, and their wedding party. So Ron, Harry, Pansy, and Ginny had been excused as well for that day.

Hermione was going to stay with Ginny and Pansy, the night before the wedding, and Harry and Ron were to stay with Draco. "I am getting so nervous!" Hermione said, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You will be just fine! I know that everything will be great!" Narcissa said, sitting with a smile on her face.

They helped her out of the dress again, and left the shop. They went into the Three Broomsticks to grab a quick drink before they left each other again. As Hermione sipped on her drink, Draco came in with Lucius and Hermione's father. She smiled up at him, as he came to sit by her.

"How was your day?" He asked kissing her softly. "Fine, and yours?" She asked with a grin. "Well, we have everything in order, now we just have to do it." he said happily. "Well we have a week, then we will 'do it'" Hermione giggled. "No, only six days left." Draco said. Hermione giggled again and kissed him.

Once they said their goodbyes to their parents, Draco and Hermione went up to their room for a hot shower. When they finished, they lay in bed together, saying nothing. Suddenly, Hermione felt a small kick. At first, she wasn't sure if she had felt it, but then she felt it again. She shot up into a sitting position and placed her hand on her stomach.

"What? What is it, is something wrong?" Draco asked sitting up in concern. Hermione looked up at him with a huge grin. She took his hand and laid it on her stomach. At first, he looked at her confused. "Hermione, wha….." He started, but then he too felt it. He looked up at her, a grin forming on his face. "You feel it too then?" She asked laying on her stomach to. He nodded, kissing her. They lay back down, both putting their hands on her stomach as their baby, kicked and played.

As the week went by Hermione tried desperately to get things finished for the wedding. She was terrified that they wouldn't have enough time to make it perfect, but by the night before the wedding, everything was in order. As she said her goodbyes to Draco, she felt at a loss. This would be the first night she spent without him in months. "Come on Hermione, you will see him tomorrow at five!" Pansy said after ten minutes of their goodbye kiss.

Draco released Hermione, rolling his eyes. "Don't keep me waiting long." He whispered, before letting her walk away with a grin.

When the girls got into their sleepwear, they all crowded onto the bed, feeling excited and giddy. "So?" Ginny asked Hermione, when they all got comfortable. "So what?" Hermione asked with a giggle. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Ginny asked rolling her eyes. Pansy and Hermione giggled nervously. "Yes, I think so, but there are going to be so many people there. If I mess up or fall, then everyone will laugh." Hermione said, still giggling. She was nervous, and sadly, when she was nervous, she could not stop laughing.

"I think that it will be beautiful. You will be just fine Hermione." Pansy said and Ginny nodded in agreement. Hermione blushed at the complement, "This is just all so quick. I know that we were going to get married eventually, but what if something happens. What if he leaves me there? What if he changes his mind!" Hermione exclaimed, working herself up, close to tears.

"Don't worry Hermione, he would never do that. He loves you, that isn't going to change.' Ginny said. Pansy nodded "Yeah, he would never set you up like this and then leave you. I don't think that you have to worry about him leaving you." Pansy said with a grin.

"I know I am being stupid, but it just scares me so much." Hermione said, feeling a little better. "Well I think I can speak for everyone when I say that he is in love. Anyone with eyes can tell that he would do anything for you. He would never be able to live without you. Even before this marriage law crap, he would always talk about you. At first, it was the usual insults, but then starting back in sixth year, he started changing. I saw the way that he looked at you, even when we were together. I never loved him, but I was super jealous. I saw the way his eyes lit up when he seen you and the way he would always talk about you, even when he thought no one could hear." Pansy admitted with a grin.

"Pansy, I am really sorry, I never realized, it must have been hard for you." Hermione said, sadly. "Oh, don't worry about me. Draco and I never really clicked, it was always someone else for both of us. It was more of a comfort thing then anything else." Pansy said, realizing that Hermione had gotten the wrong idea. "The point is, no matter what it has always been you, and I don't think Draco could ever leave your side." Pansy grinned.

After that, the girls resumed their nervous giggles and happy talks. By the time that they fell asleep, Hermione was to tired to even really care, to much, that it was not Draco on either side of her, but Pansy, and Ginny. They all fell asleep quickly, when they all tried. They all knew that tomorrow would be a long day, and they needed to be ready.

* * *

><p><em>So i am thinking that there will only be one more chapter and then the conclusion! I am probably going to start on another story tonight! i hope you guys have liked this story!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Ch.16**

There was a loud bang on the door, early the next morning. Hermione groaned and pulled the cover closer to her. "Go away!" Hermione called when the pounding on the door got louder. "I think not Hermione!" Came a voice from the other side. It was her mother's voice, and for a moment, she was confused. Suddenly, it hit her that it was her wedding day. She jumped up, making Ginny and Pansy do the same.

Hermione opened the door quickly for Narcissa and her mother. "Sorry, we were still asleep." Hermione said with a blush. "Well your awake now, get dressed you lost, we have to be at the hair shop in about an hour, and if you want breakfast, you better hurry." Hermione's mom said walking into the room. The girls hurriedly dressed in comfortable clothes, before heading toward Hogsmeade.

After a quick breakfast at the Three Broomsticks, they headed to the Hair Solon. After that, they made their way to lunch. They sat and chatted nervously, going over last minute details. After lunch, they made their way to do their make up and from there, to the building, to get their dresses on and put the finishing touches on themselves.

As Hermione slipped on her dress, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful, and she felt her nerves start to tighten. She sat down, realizing that in only about an hour, she would be getting married.

She looked up at Ginny, Pansy, Narcissa, and her mother. "How do I look?" She asked, when they said nothing. Her mother rushed forward, hugging her, "Honey, you look beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Thanks mom." Hermione mumbled. She looked at all of them, wondering if it were possible to die from nerves. She looked down at her hands that were shaking.

She wanted to marry Draco, but the thought of doing something stupid, and ruining the whole thing, made her want to fall over and die. "Hermione, don't worry, your going to be just fine!' Ginny exclaimed, putting her arm around her friend.

Narcissa nodded to Hermione's mother, who took the clue, and they left the girls alone for a couple of minutes. "What if something happens, and I forget something, or something happens and you both know by now, I laugh constantly when I am nervous!" Hermione said, standing, feeling to anxious. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that they only had about a half hour left.

"I don't think I can do this!' Hermione said walking over to the window. She felt shocked, when she seen Draco out there with his father, Ron, Harry, and her father. As she looked, she watched him laughing. It made her smile, looking at how happy he was. When she turned back around, she had composed herself. Her friends looked at her confused, until they saw the back of Draco's head in the window.

"Hermione! Get away from the window! He cant see you until you come down the isle!" Pansy said, as Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled. Hermione laughed as she let them lead her to the center of the room again. "Are you okay now then?" Ginny asked with a grin. Hermione nodded and smiled. "I just needed to be reassured." She said happily.

Ten minutes, Narcissa and Hermione's mom came back into the room. They fixed their hair and makeup one last time, and waited. When a knock on the door came, Hermione felt a bundle of nerves come back. Her father came into the room, and the women left, wishing Hermione luck, and left her alone with her father.

"Are you okay pumpkin?' Her father said. Hermione looked up at her father, he had not called her that in about six years. "Daddy, I am so scared!" She admitted, rushing over to him. He pulled her into a big hug, trying to comfort his little girl. "Is this what you want? I like Draco, but if you want to, I can sneak you out the back!" Her father said making her grin. "I do want this, I really love him. I am just afraid of the ceremony! What happens if I mess up, or god if I fall!" Hermione said, feeling her nerves coming back, now that only about ten minutes were left before she was in front of Draco.

"I promise that I will not let you fall honey. As for the rest, this is your wedding, and you can do anything you want to do. If you mess up, brush it off, it doesn't matter what anyone but Draco thinks. I doubt he really cares at this point though. He is as giddy as you are nervous." Her father laughed.

Hermione laughed and hugged her father again. "I love you honey, and if at any moment you change your mind, I will make a distraction." Her father said as he looked at his watch. "Are you ready, we need to be in position now." He said. Hermione nodded and they walked out of the little room. In the hallway, Hermione could hear everyone. Her father squeezed her hand reassuringly, as the Wedding March began to play.

For a moment Hermione wanted to hide her face and run away. Then she thought of Draco standing up there waiting for her, and she let her father lead her to the isle. Hermione tried desperately to look only at Draco as she walked down the isle. It worked pretty well, once she saw his face, it made her smile and remember why she was there.

After that the walk wasn't bad at all and it ended without her falling. Once her father gave Draco her hand, Hermione felt instantly relaxed. As the preacher began the service Hermione found herself to drawn to Draco. She wasn't even paying much attention to th service, until it was her turn to read her vows.

She looked up at Draco, ignoring the crowd, knowing that he would never laugh at what she had thought of. She cleared her throat and looked back up at him, "If someone would have told me even a year ago, that I would be standing in this spot, marrying you, I would have probably laughed at them. I thought that when I was being forced to marry you, that my life was over. After all the things that have happened, in such a short time, I realize how truly wrong I was. You are smart, funny, and the most loving man that I have ever known. I promise to be faithful, and never hurt you in any other way. I want to begin our life together. I want you to be next to me for the rest of our lives, and share everything with you, I love you." She said, looking directly at him, wanting him so badly to see the truth in her words.

Hermione watched as her words registered in his mind. She saw only love and hope in them, and knew that he loved her.

It was now his time to speak and she straightened as he looked at her. She waited while he took a calming breath and began. "For many years, before today, we knew each other as enemies. My own shallow and closed mindlessness was the main reason for this. I thought I was better then you could ever be. Even after I saw the errors of my ways, I found that I did not give you the respect that you deserved. When I began to see you in a different light, I told myself to keep dreaming, you would never want me. When I heard about the law forcing us together, I have to admit that I was happy. I knew that given the chance I could make you love me. I know that I have hurt you in so many ways during these past years, but I was and still am willing to live every day of my life to make up for everything that I have done. I promise to never hurt you in any way and always love and care for you, I love you." Draco said with a small smile.

Hermione looked at him a few tears trying to come from her eyes. She slimed at him, feeling for the first time, that she could trust him completely. As they exchanged rings and said 'I do's" Hermione composed herself. When she finally heard the preacher telling Draco he could kiss his bride, she beat him to it and pretty much flung herself at him. They kissed passionately until everyone started to swarm them. They looked into each others eyes as they pulled away. "I love you." he whispered into her ear. "I love you too" She said back.

* * *

><p><em>Well the ending is next! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story and I will be sure to write more stories soon!<em>


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Epilogue:**

Hermione woke, hearing Draco speaking in a soft voice, not far off. She turned her head and watched as he carried around their new baby girl, talking to her about how Hermione and Draco had been pushed together.

She watched a small smile on her face. "And then, your mommy told me for the first time that she loved me." He said, making the little girl coo. Hermione giggled a little making Draco turn to her.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked coming over to her. "Not long." She whispered looking at her daughter. "Hello Abigail, how are you?" She asked the newborn. "How are you feeling?" Draco asked her.

"I feel okay. I am just really happy is all." Hermione said, looking at him. He kissed her softly, "I love you Hermione, I love you too Draco. I am so happy right now. I would be nothing without this moment right here." She whispered, softly.

"You will have this for the rest of your life, I will never let you go." He whispered, kissing her again.

Hermione looked at her tiny little family, feeling for the first time in her whole life, Whole.

* * *

><p><em>So the end of the story! I really hope that you guys liked it all!<em>


End file.
